Touko Fukami
is the main protagonist of the Glasslip series. Appearance Touko has big chocolate eyes and long brown hair which is seen down, with two braids at either side. She is sometimes seen with her hair in a ponytail. Touko is usually wearing her school uniform, which consists of a white short sleeved shirt, a sailor-like blue ribbon/necktie and a slightly darker navy blue skirt which her shirt tucks into. Other than her uniform, Touko normally wears casual clothing. On the night of the summer festival, she was seen wearing a yutaka. Personality Touko has a cheerful personality and generally appears upbeat. She is also tends to be open to her friends and treasures her friendship with her group. She seems to be somewhat dense romantically, as she failed to notice that Yukinari Imi had feelings for her. She only realized when he confessed to her in episode 2. Background Touko is a 18 year old girl from Fukui Prefecture. She is the daughter of a glass workshop owner, and she dreams of becoming a glass artisan. Touko's first impression of Kakeru was "David", as he reminds her of a statue named David. Touko also persuades all her friends to temporally take care of a chicken. Touko's chicken is called Jonathan, Touko also has a hobby of drawing, as she is seen drawing Jonathan. Touko has an ability to see fragments of the future by looking through and focusing on reflective objects, like glass. Until she met Kakeru Okikura, she was unable to comprehend her innate abilities to see the future. She can also see and hear the future at the same time, whenever Kakeru is near. Chronology Fireworks During the summer festival, she and her group of friends Yanagi Takayama, Yukinari Imi, and Hiro Shirosaki seemed to be enjoying fireworks in the night sky along with other people. Touko seems to be with Yanagi at that time, they were playing a game of rings for prizes. She attempted to try on the glasses, accidentally hearing a voice from a certain someone in the future. When Touko, having delighted to see bells for sell, bought the bell with Yanagi, Kakeru was walking past them when the fireworks lit up. She soon turns her head to the direction of Kakeru Okikura, not knowing why. She then talked with her three friends and catched the sight of Kakeru walking up from a stairway. She focused back on her friends when Yanagi suddenly said this is the last time they will meet. The friends start to wish for staying as friends forever. The next day, at Hiro's grandfather's cafe, the friends all gather around to talk about. Touko seemed to light up, only about the festival and sad that it's ending. Back at home, she stares into a glass when her mother asked her what she wants for dinner. Tohko told her she wants stew for dinner but her mom disagrees. When Touko's little sister, Hina Fukami, was leaving, their mom asked what she wants for dinner as well and she bluntly replied eating the cabbage that was left over. The day after that, Touko is found sitting on the stairs that were placed outside of the school. In front of her were several chickens, but she focused on drawing one chicken in particular, Jonathan. She seemed to be a little clumsy at that time as well. Kakeru spots her drawing the chickens and started talking. Touko examined him and blurted out "David" in reference from the Statue of David because he was standing the same exact pose. After a while, Kakeru walks down from the stairs and sat near her, exasperated by the fact of transferring schools. He suddenly asked for her name, in which she replied, and called her by her first name much to her shock. He referred her to the day of the festival, but Touko accidentally ignored it to focus on Jonathan. Kakeru suggested Tohko to place the chickens in a coop but she found that cruel. He explained that the chickens might get attacked other than cats. He stood up and Touko thought, by the look of his face, that he was going to attack the chickens. Touko warns Jonathan to run afterwards and warned Kakeru that she will protect Jonathan. Touko started getting her friends involved, each of them taking care of a chicken. While having Jonathan at her house, Touko had no idea how to handle the chicken. Before dinner time, Touko lies on the bed to stare at Jonathan, asking if he is happy of where he is living in now. Her sister, Hina, then called her for dinner and Touko walked down the stairs to find that they are eating hot pot. The family started to chat about the chicken when suddenly Jonathan cried out and Tohko's first instinct was to go look for what happened. On the next morning, the friends gathered around at Hiro's grandfather's cafe again and had decided to go hiking. Yanagi greets the new customer who just arrived at the door and comes back to ask what made Touko decide to take the chickens with them. Touko answered "a transfer student" when Kakeru walked to their table, answering that the transfer student is him. Yukinari and Sachi, leaving Hiro and Yanagi confused, stood up against Kakeru. The transfer student said that he saw what Touko saw at the festival. Bench Kakeru asks her to meet up with him in the Kirinkan Lookout at 11 and left. Touko sits back on her seat and looks at her friends for any suggestions. Yukinari told her she shouldn't go and Yanagi says it's her choice. Sachi tells Touko that she would come with her. Back at home, Touko tries to focus on her glassmaking. On the next day, Sachi comes along with her at the Kirinkan Lookout and Touko gives a pendant to Sachi for sticking up with her for the day. Sachi stands up to block Touko as soon as Kakeru had arrived. Kakeru asks if Sachi came along because she was worried about Touko and questions what he could do to earn their trust. He then asks if Tohko could see certain things in certain occasions, causing her to tell Sachi that she would like to talk to Kakeru alone. Sachi goes downstairs and wait, telling them that they don't allow dating in their group. The two of them walked outside to talk and Touko complained about the heat. Kakeru apologized to her for hearing her voice from the future to which she doesn't understand. When she thought that he heard her voice for talking about her exam grades and he said neither, he asked if her exam grades were really that bad which got Touko flustered. He also asked if he believed her now but she said that he must have been kidding only to hear that he denied it. He referred to the festival again and explained about hearing and seeing a fragment of the future. She got surprised about her ability to see the future and asked him how. Touko touched her glass necklace and he realized that her medium is glass. He told her to focus on the glass, as well as he. When she saw the future, Kakeru told her that he knew that he could see something when she was near her too. He then gives her his landline number after she asked "what do you do, knowing that?" about the ability. Several moments later, Sachi was talking with Touko while sitting beside a ice cream store. Sachi said that she knew Kakeru wasn't a bad person, but couldn't seem to like him. She asked her if he pulled anything weird and was relieved when Touko said no. Sachi warned her Touko that if anybody caused Touko grief, she would never forgive them. Back at home, Touko got a phone call from Yanagi who told her that she was planning to confess. Touko guessed that she probably wanted to confess to Yukinari and told her she will be cheering them on. She was suddenly surprised when Yanagi said that if it doesn't work out well, she will be quitting the group. They hang up the phone and Touko goes down the stairs for dinner. At dinner, Touko asks her sister Hina what would she do if she could see the future. In the next morning, Touko and the others except for Yanagi met at the cafe. Hiro decided that the whole group would go hiking at the next day. Before he could say the meet-up-time, Touko raised her hand to stand up to make an announcement. She announces that the group is opened to dating which caused Hiro to realize that they were banned from dating in the first place. Yuki didn't believe what was happening and stood up as well, but noticed that he could confess to her at any time. Touko gave him a thumbs up, thinking that he liked Yanagi and giving him a chance to confess. Hiro seemed really into the new announcement as well while Sachi may have hold a concerned look. The group soon departed, leaving Yuki and Touko together. Touko was about to leave but Yuki told her he had something to say. Yuki mentioned Kakeru and Touko meeting up the day before and Touko asked if he got it already. He didn't understand and she explained that it was just a little talk. She suggested that he needed to be honest to the people he cared for. He decided to confess to her without knowing that Yanagi heard by accident. Touko was surprised and didn't know what to say besides Thanks when he had just confessed. She realized that she was mistaken that Yanagi wasn't the one Yuki had liked. She runs to her bike and leaves. Utility Tank Touko tells Kakeru that she wants to see the future, so Kakeru goes to her house. They talk for a bit before they are interrupted by Touko's sister, Hina. Kakeru then leaves, Touko asks if Kakeru wants to go hiking with her group, but Kakeru declines, stating that he prefers to hike alone. The next day the group goes on the hiking trip, with Sachi taking the car with Momo due to her poor health. The group arrive at the camping site, and Touko and Yanagi go to fetch water. Touko accidentally falls into the creek with Yanagi and their clothes get wet. Yanagi tells Touko that she heard Imi confess to Touko, but told Touko that she won't give up. Imi then stumbles on the girls drying themselves after falling in the river. Touko later rejects Imi, telling him that she thought of him as an important friend, and that she thought that there was someone more suited for him. The group then return home, Touko takes a bath with her sister, and asks Hina what she would have done if the person her best friend liked confessed to her. Hina says that she would have replied depending on whether she liked that person or not. Hina then proceeds to tease Tohko about the Kakeru, who came to their house before. Steep Road Sachi calls Touko saying that she got a call from Yukinari, informing her that Yanagi hurt her leg during a lesson. Tohko rushes to the hospital, but after seeing Yukinari helping Yanagi, she rushes out happily. She later calls Yanagi out to talk with her. They talk about Yukinari and Kakeru. Touko then goes to the school yard to draw chickens. Yukinari arrives, although Touko initially thought is Kakeru before she turned around. The two then converse, with Touko behaving awkwardly. Touko then goes inside the school. Yukinari then asks her if she liked Kakeru, and says that when he came she thought he was Kakeru, meaning that she was waiting for him. Yukinari then leaves, with Touko questioning her own feelings. Touko then leaves the school after putting the chickens back into their pen. She coincidentally sees Yanagi and Kakeru together, and runs away after seeing Kakeru seemingly hugging Yanagi. She then eats dinner with her family with an unhappy look on her face. Two days later, she is seen at the Kazemichi cafe, she asks Hiro's grandfather where Hiro is, and he says that he thinks Hiro is on a date. Touko stands up, surprised. Touko asks if Sachi and Hiro are dating, Sachi replies that she was not, and that they were just reading. Sachi then asks if Touko had met with 'that guy' since then. Touko replies that although Kakeru seems stern, she thinks that there might be a nice side to him. Sachi then tells Touko that she has to be hospitalized for a while, but that Touko didn't have to worry as they were just running tests. Hinode Bridge Touko and her father are seen glass making. Touko is helping her father heat the glass, and as she is doing so sees a future Kakeru was smiling. Touko blushes. Touko is then seen walking to Kazemichi Cafe. Tohko asks Hiro's grandfather, Matasaburou, where Hiro was and learns that he is apparently on a date. Matasaburou then teases Touko, saying that Touko has become more of a lady lately, and that summer was the season of love, making Touko blush madly. Touko then checks her phone thinking about Sachi, before leaving the cafe.Touko is then seen arriving at Sachi's house with Hiro leaving via the window.After leaving, Touko is seen walking pass Yanagi and Kakeru who seemed to be hugging. Touko is then seen near the sea. She calls Okikura's land line and asks if she can meet up with him, and that she had thought about what he had said to her the other night. To her embarrassment, she had actually spoken to Kakeru's father. Kakeru then returns home and calls Touko and invites her to his place. Kakeru clears up the misunderstanding that he was hugging Yanagi and tells Touko that Yanagi is going to confess to Yukinari. The two then visit a special spot that Kakeru had found. They lie down and their hands almost touch causing Touko to blush and leaves after saying bye to Kakeru. Kakeru remarks that Touko hasn't told him what she had wanted to talk about. Touko is seen outside the house looking at her hand and closing it. Hina calls for her but Touko is lost in thought and does not hear her till Hina calls out. Punch Touko meets Kakeru, and is shocked when he tells her that Yukinari punched him. After receiving a call by Yukinari, Kakeru takes her phone, telling Yukinari to meet him at the school field to "settle it". . After hanging up, Kakeru asks Touko is she is on his side. Touko punches Kakeru. During the trip there, Touko calls Yanagi, telling her about the incident that will occur. There, Kakeru challenges Yukinari to a race in which if he loses he will never see Touko again. After Yanagi arrives, she slaps Kakeru, stating that he was never planning on running and drags Yukinari home. Affiliated with Trivia * means transparent child, this might refer to her dream. *Touko has a very similar appearance to Saki Watanabe from the anime ShinSekai Yori. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters